james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Miles Quaritch
Kolonel Miles Quaritch was het hoofd van de beveiliging van Hell's Gate op Pandora. Hij had weinig respect voor de inheemse levensvormen op Pandora, met name de Na'vi en was verantwoordelijk voor de vernietiging van de Omaticaya Hometree. Voor een tweede poging leidde hij de SecOps troepen naar de Tree of Souls om deze te vernietigen, maar faalde en werd vermoord door Neytiri, nadat hij twee pijlen in borst kreeg. Biografie Voor Pandora en zijn eerste dag op Pandora Voor zijn taken op Pandora, diende Quaritch in verschillende militaire conflicten zonder gewond te raken. Hij vermeldde dat hij in Nigeria had gediend in de Eerste Recon. Tijdens zijn eerste dag op Pandora kwam hij in aanraking met het locale wild waardoor hij het litteken op zijn hoofd kreeg. Nadat hij de kans kreeg om terug te keren naar Aarde en een operatie te krijgen om zijn litteken te laten verwijderen, besloot hij om op Pandora te blijven. Sinds een bepaalde periode is hij op Pandora aangewezen als hoofd van de beveiliging van Hell's Gate. 2154 thumb|left|Quaritch doet zijn belofte aan [[Jake Sully.]] Als hoofd van de beveiliging op Pandora, was Quaritch verantwoordelijk voor de beveiliging op de faciliteiten van Hell's Gate en haar personeel, waardoor hij constant de Na'vi in de gaten moest houden. In het jaar 2154 kwam Jake Sully, destijds in een rolstoel, op Pandora aan om deel te nemen aan het Avatar programma. Hoewel Jake een voormalig marinier was, die verlamd was geraakt en niet tot de militairen behoorde, woonde Jake toch de briefing voor het nieuwe personeel op Pandora bij, die gehouden werd door kolonel Miles Quaritch. Quaritch gaf de nieuwe militairen op Pandora informatie over de planeet en de volgens hem vijandige bevolking. Quaritch wist dat Jake een voormalig marinier was, informeerde hem en kreeg enigszins respect voor Jake. Quaritch beloofde aan Jake, in ruil voor informatie, dat hij ervoor zou zorgen dat hij zijn echte benen zou terug krijgen, waardoor hij weer gevoel in zijn verlamde benen zou krijgen. Na Jake's ontmoeting met de Omaticaya Clan, kreeg hij toegang tot de Hometree, het huis van de stam waaronder zich een rijke bron van Unobtanium, een grondstof dat de RDA wilde winnen, bevond dat 20 miljoen dollar per kilo waard was. Jake Sully informeerde Quaritch en Parker Selfridge over de Hometree en zijn geraamte, dus hoe de Hometree gemakkelijk vernietigd kon worden. Echter, nadat een aantal maanden voorbij waren gegaan, en Jake minder informatie aanbood aan Quaritch, geloofde hij dat Jake door zijn contact met de Na'vi, vergeten was aan welke kant hij voor stond. Hij confronteerde hem hiermee en bood hem de operatie aan, maar hiervoor moest hij terugkeren naar Aarde. Echter vertelde Jake dat hij die avond officieel lid zou worden van de Omaticaya Clan, de stam waarin hij verbleef, en dat ze hem dan zouden vertrouwen waardoor hij dacht de Na'vi te kunnen laten verhuizen op een diplomatische manier. De volgende ochtend werd een camera van een RDA Bulldozer vernietigd, nadat het de Tree of Voices vernietigde om een doorgang te creëren naar de Hometree. Door de opgeslagen camera beelden kwamen ze erachter dat Jake Sully dit op zijn geweten had en hierdoor ging Quaritch en een aantal van zijn mannen naar het Avatar kamp, dat zich ergen in de bossen van Pandora bevond. Quaritch betrad het kamp en verbrak de verbinding tussen Jake, Grace en hun Avatar lichamen, dat echter gevaarlijke consequenties kon hebben. thumb|left|Quaritch aanschouwt de vernietiging van de [[Hometree.]] Later bereidde Quaritch zich voor op de aanval op de Hometree, omdat de Hometree (het huis van de Omaticaya clan) zich bevond op een rijke bron van Unobtanium, een grondstof dat de RDA wilde winnen, dat 20 miljoen dollar per stuk waard was. Quaritch leidde de aanval in een Dragon Assault Ship met verschillende Scorpion Gunships aan zijn zeide. De aanval begon met het weg lokken van de Na'vi uit de Hometree door gas flessen af te schieten. vervolgens leidde dit tot het bombardeerden van de Hometree. Door de informatie die Jake had gegeven over de Hometree, wist Quaritch precies waar hij moest schieten en na enkele minuten stortte de Hometree om, inclusief vele Na'vi stierven bij deze slag. Na het instortte van de Hometree keerde hij terug naar Hell's Gate. Na de vernietiging van de Hometree hield de RDA de Na'vi goed in de gaten. Jake Sully, Grace Augustine en Norm Spellman werden opgesloten in de gevangenis maar wisten te ontsnappen dankzij Trudy Chacon en Max Patel. Trudy, een gevecht piloot, stal Samsom 16 en vloog weg van Hell's Gate. Quaritch rende ze achterna, door de deur van de hangar te openen, waardoor hij openstond voor de giftige atmosfeer van Pandora en schoot op het team dat probeerde te ontsnappen. Quaritch wist Grace Augustine te raken waardoor zij een aantal uren later stierf aan haar verwonding. Een aantal dagen later aanschouwde Quaritch en de RDA via de satellieten in de ruimte dat de Na'vi bevolking, die naar de Tree of Souls gevlucht waren, gestegen was met 20.000 en dat de aantallen steeds toenamen. Quaritch zag dat de Na'vi van heel Pandora zich verzamelde en wilde hierop ingrijpen, aangezien hij dit als een bedreiging zag. Hij bedacht een strategie om de Tree of Souls te vernietigen, waardoor hij dacht dat de Na'vi zich wel zouden terug trekken, aangezien die locatie heilig voor de Na'vi was. thumb|left|[[Neytiri valt Quaritch aan op haar Thanator.]] Quaritch leidde de aanval tegen de Na'vi in een Dragon Assault Ship. Quaritch's zwaargewapende en zwaar gepantserde troepen op de grond en in de lucht bleken als snel geen partij te zijn, maar het tij keerde echter nadat het wild van Pandora zich ermee ging bemoeien en de mensen aanvielen. Jake Sully wist zich op de Valkyrie te bevinden en wist het voertuig te vernietigen, waardoor Quaritch zich op Jake richtte tijdens het gevecht. Quaritch vuurde op Jake maar Jake wist zich vervolgens op het dak van de Dragon Gunship, van Quaritch, te bevinden probeerde ook dit schip te vernietigen. Quaritch, stuurde het schip snel naar stuurboord waardoor Jake naar beneden viel, maar wist zich nog snel vast te pakken aan de raketten aan de zijkant van het schip. Hij gooide een raket in één van de motoren waardoor het schip de controle verloor en dreigde te vernietigen en neer te storten. Quaritch wist snel in een Amplified Mobility Platform te gaan en verliet het schip en landde op de grond. [[Bestand:Miles_Quaritch_in_zijn_AMP_Suit.png|thumb|Quaritch in zijn AMP Suit.]] Quaritch liep richting de Tree of Voices, waarschijnlijk in een poging om het te vernietigen maar stuitte op het Avatar kamp, dat Jake, Norm en Trudy hadden verplaatst nadat ze gevlucht waren. Vlak voordat hij het kamp wilde vernietigen, waardoor Jake waarschijnlijk ook zal overlijden of zijn beheersing over zijn Avatar lichaam zal verliezen, besprong Neytiri hem met een getemde Thanator voordat hij het kamp vernietigen waardoor Quaritch zijn 30mm geweer verloor. Hij wist de Thanator te vermoorden door het mes van de AMP Suit waardoor Neytiri vast kwam te zitten onder de Thanator. Net voordat Quaritch Neytiri wilde vermoorden vond Jake Quaritch en viel hem aan. Jake wist het glas van de AMP Suit te laten breken waardoor de giftige atmosfeer van Pandora in zijn AMP Suit kwam waardoor Quaritch gedwongen was om zijn zuurstofmasker op te doen. Quaritch wist een gat te schieten in het kamp (een container) waardoor de giftige atmosfeer ook in de container terecht kwam waardoor de beveiliging systemen afgingen en Jake zijn beheersing van Avatar lichaam verloor. Quaritch wilde Jake's Avatar lichaam vermoorden maar werd gestopt nadat Neytiri twee pijlen in zijn borst schoot waardoor hij overleed. Bekende citaten *"Jullie bevinden je niet meer in Kansas. Jullie zijn op Pandora, dames en heren. Respecteer dit feit." **Quaritch tijdens de briefing van het nieuwe personeel. *"Het is mijn baan om jullie in leven te houden. Dit zal me niet lukken. Niet bij iedereen." **Quaritch tijdens de briefing van het nieuwe personeel. *"Dus, je vindt een lokale meid en je bent volledig vergeten voor welk team je aan spelen bent?" **Tegen Jake nadat hij de RDA Bulldozer aanviel. *"Dit is Papa Dragon. Ik wil deze missie snel afgehandeld hebben. Ik wil terug zijn voor het avondeten." **Quaritch voor de aanval op de Tree of Souls. *"Niets is voorbij zolang ik nog adem!" **Quaritch tegen Jake in zijn laatste strijd. *"Hey Sully, hoe voelt hem om je eigen ras te verraden?" **Quaritch tegen Jake in zijn laatste strijd. de:Miles Quaritch en:Miles Quaritch fr:Quaritch pl:Miles Quaritch ru:Майлз Куоритч Categorie:Mensen Categorie:RDA Categorie:Overleden